Sticks and Stones
by pathsforme
Summary: Meg and her big mouth! Warning, character death.


**Title:** Sticks and Stones  
**Sequel to:**Punishment, All Roads Lead to One Destination, Father May I  
**Characters: **Morgan (OFC), Meg, Castiel  
**Series:** Supernatural  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for adult language)  
**Warnings:** Stays Canon up to 5.10, Future Fic, Daddy!Castiel, original character, Profanity  
**Author:** Phalon/Pathsforme  
**Prompt:** #4 - Spoke  
**Disclaimer:** Supernatural belongs to Kripke, Morgan Faith belongs to me, and the Consort series concept totally belongs to **shadowglove88** .  
**Beta: ** **reapertownusa**  
**Summary:** Meg and her big mouth.

Morgan Faith had grown up a Hunter, always moving around, side by side with Jimmy Novak, her adoptive father. However, at that moment, at the age of sixteen, she had broke out in a run, fleeing the battle of Castiel versus several demons. Where Morgan had been in pigtails before, her hair was now waist length and loose. She wore an AC/DC shirt, a gift from her "big brother", Castiel. She also wore jeans, combat boots, and a XL sized fatigue jacket. On each leg she had a gun strapped there and numerous silver knives hidden in her clothes.

Finally, she stopped running came to a stop in the middle of one of the many dead forests that littered the planet.

"Finally stopped running little girl?" A snide woman spoke. The woman seemed to bleed into existence from the shadows alone.

"Meg," Morgan snarled and turned to face the blue eyed, blond haired woman. Morgan took a few steps back, cautiously. "So what do I owe this pleasure?" Morgan asked.

"Tsk tsk, you can't leave yet. I intend to pay your father back with interest for what he did" Meg commented, her voice smooth and cocky.

Nothing betrayed what Morgan was feeling as she took another step back. "Really?" Morgan asked rhetorically, taking a step back. "And what could my Dad have possibly done?" To tell the truth, she wasn't curious at all

"Threw me into the fire and made his escape," Meg snapped like a snake with venom. "Not to mention, his part in what was done to my father." Meg's lack of humanity was visible as was her desire to snap the girl like a twig as she stepped forward towards the teenager, merely a child to her.

Morgan stopped and started laughing. "Now that wasn't my Dad, but I do remember Castiel telling me of that very thing. You can hardly blame him, you were trying to seduce him and all. Also, he was in a bit of a hurry to get away from you," she said with a smile on her lips, stopping her steps.

Meg froze on the spot and looked down. "You bitch," she snarled, seeing the Devil's Trap and looking at the girl with wide eyes that bled black.

"Tsk tsk, Meg. I would have thought a demon as old as yourself would have seen what we were doing from the beginning. Come on, the young, inexperienced little Hunter fleeing the site. Right now, your boys are getting smitten by an angel. Sucks to be them," Morgan pointed out, adding a little bit of 'bitchiness' to it.

"And what are you going to do about it now? I doubt you have what it takes to kill me," she spat. "No knife, no Colt."

"Don't really need it," Morgan fired back.

The demon snarled at the girl. Then suddenly, as if she sensed something, started laughing hysterically. "Well I'll be damned. One of you got away from Lilith's purging of all those half demon brats," Meg said. Her laugh was evil and sinister.

Morgan looked at the demon, betraying her confusion. "What are you talking about? There's been no demon named Lilith in a hundred and fifty years," Morgan declared.

"You're right, and so the question begs…how did you get a hundred and fifty years in the future?" Meg said, as if she had control of the situation. "After all, I can sense your soul but it's tainted and twisted by all that demon blood in your system."

Morgan refused to listen to this anymore. So she did the only thing she knew to do. "Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu Christi Filii ejus, Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei, quod," she began without a book. Morgan was well versed in exorcisms; having a photographic memory helped.

Meg shook and fought against the Devil's trap that kept her from moving. However, she refused to not have the last laugh. "You're going to lose little girl and become one of us," Meg laughed.

Morgan continued on, she just wanted to shut Meg up. "Dominus noster ad templum sanctum suum vocare dignatus est, ut fiat templum Dei vivi, et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo. Per eumdem Christum Dominum nostrum, qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et saeculum per ignem."  
With that, the demon was exorcised, but before completely escaping, pure light caused the demonic smoke to disappeared in an explosion. Morgan approached the girl on the ground and felt a pulse.

"Meg is dead," the deep voice of Castiel informed her.

"Good, I'm getting sick of hearing demon lies," Morgan told the angel before her as she pulled out a sharpie and drew an anti-possession symbol on the girl's arm.  
She put the pen away and looked towards the man she thought of as her big brother. It was odd, though. Morgan saw Castiel as the older brother who shielded her when he needed to, but let her do what she needed in order to learn. While her father, he was the one that taught her from right and wrong and had a habit of wanting to protect her from everything.

"Morgan, we have things we need to speak about," Castiel informed her.

"Alright, but first shouldn't we get this girl home and find somewhere we aren't about to be attacked?" she commented. Castiel placed his index and middle finger to Morgan's head and in a blink of an eye, they had appeared back home. She didn't doubt the girl was also back home and would remember the whole thing.

It didn't take long for Castiel to reappear in front of the young woman. "What Meg spoke of…" he began.

"Are lies," Morgan finished for him. "I know. I learned to never trust what a demon says." She watched as Castiel's eyes, her father's eyes, told a different story. "Right, Cas?" she asked. She received no answer. "Castiel?"

It was a few moments before Castiel, the angel of Thursday, spoke again. "Not everything Meg spoke of was a lie," Castiel told Morgan.  
He had not wanted to tell her so soon. He, unlike Jimmy, had wanted to wait for a good time. Jimmy didn't want to tell her at all. Morgan was as much Jimmy's daughter as Claire had been. While not blood, he, along with Castiel had raised her as his own.

It appeared that all the blood drained out of her face leaving Morgan looking deathly pale. "Which part?" she whispered.

"It is true. You were forcefully made to ingest Azrael's blood when you were an infant, but it does not change who you are," Castiel told her. "You are still our family, and have not been twisted as Meg said. You have a good heart and a giving nature that has not been robbed of you," Castiel said, his voice soulfully believing those words.

"Wait…what?" Morgan asked not believing what she was hearing. "You have to be reading fanfiction again. Because Azazel is dead, Dean Winchester killed him," she said trying to wrap her mind around this whole thing. "How could I be…? It makes no sense."

"Michael brought you to us from the past," Castiel told her.

Morgan, if she had been made of weaker stuff, would have collapsed like most sixteen year old girls. She felt strangely numb. "Why?" she finally asked after a few minutes of silence and refusing to look at the face of her brother and father.

"Why?" Castiel repeated with uncertainty as he met the eyes of the girl. He felt the question trigger a memory. He was not standing before Morgan, a sister, he was looking into the face of Dean Winchester and involuntarily spoke those words again. "Because my father commanded it and we have work for you."

Morgan wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry. So she did the first one. "Least I'm not the only one that gets that speech," she said dryly. "So, I was just to be a soldier? Help in an incoming apocalypse?"

Castiel shook his head. "It is more than the work my Father has for you, he didn't wish you to come to harm by Lucifer, Azazel, and Lillith. He offered you a life where you would be protected and safe. You would never have known had Meg remained silent."

Morgan had so many more questions, it was unreal. She also wanted to scream and demand why her? She may have been learning to be a Hunter, but she was still a teenager. "So what happens to me now?"

"We work to ensure the demons cannot track you by your demon blood and manipulate you with it," Castiel told her and watched Morgan visibly flinch. He could feel Jimmy's heart break for his daughter. This was not what they wanted for her, they didn't want her to be destroyed by what was inside of her.

"Okay, how do we do that?" Morgan asked him.

"At birth you were blessed with a gift, your ability to purge demonic forces," Castiel told her.

Morgan for once in her life gave him the most incredulous expression.

"It will be painful, but it will help you survive. You will likely need to do this regularly as the demon blood seems to regenerate in your body alone," Castiel informed her.

"How…how… is that even possible? It never did that in the stories of Sam Winchester. He had to drink the blood of a demon to utilize the powers he got to kill Lilith," Morgan told him.

"It is believed that Azazel had two groups of special children. From the first group, one would kill Lilith, free Lucifer, and become his vessel. From the second however, one of the children would be picked to be the Consort, the bride or groom to the General," Castiel spoke.

Morgan had the sudden urge to wretch. "Did any of the Consorts survive?" she found herself asking.

"Lilith made sure that she had killed every last one she could find. You were the only that survived," Castiel told her and desperately wished that Morgan was but a child again. "And only by my father's will."

Morgan sighed and looked at her father-brother. "Okay, so how do we do this? Just because I was born with this, doesn't mean it's activated right?"

Castiel nodded and said, "It will take only a moment."  
He rested his hand on Morgan's head, his palm right on her forehead. It didn't take more than a second before a sharp pain and blinding white light filled Morgan. All anyone could hear for miles and miles were Morgan's agonized screams before the light disappeared and Morgan collapsed on the floor, everything fading to black.


End file.
